Valentine Surprises
by YumeSatsujin
Summary: An oc story Kei sets up a valentine adventure for Yume how will their evening end read Valentine Surprises to find out


Yume had been with Kei for several years she was 20 now and couldn't be happier with her life she was a jonin in charge of a group of genin and of course she still had Akarui who reached knee height her hair had grown a few inches and her eyes shown with a light that hadn't been there years before.

It was Valentines Day and Kei had promised to spend time with her but everytime she saw him he ran away finishing up his conversation and disappearing just as quickly and Yume was a little put out because of it and she wasn't feeling very happy that day her thoughts are distracted by her three genin as they bound towards her mischievious smiles lighting up their faces.

"And what do you three think your up to" Yume as their Sensei stands in their path as they intend to run by her "Waaahhhh Yume-sensei don't scare us like that" the female on the team speaks up as the two boys collapse to their knees waiting until they catch their breath Yume stands there arms crossed and her eyebrows raised after a minute she repeats her question.

"Now tell me what were you three up to" staring down at her genin with a scary smile that promises punishment the smallest boy instantly speaks up "Well you see sensei we were just playing a prank" he giggles nervously under his sensei's glower "I see well I'll just have to think up a suitable punishment for you at a later time" Yume pats his head and walks away.

'Stupid brats' Yume sighs but then smiles 'They are quite the team though and I'm glad they are mine I almost had to physically fight for them and that wouldn't have been pretty' she thinks to herself before spotting Kei once more and her mood instantly sours when he again disappears on the spot.

Scowling Yume curses in her thoughts 'Damn that Kei I will definitely be paying him back for this" she smiles wickedly already plotting and any one who see's her instantly jumps out of the way not wanting to be the next person she turned her ire onto as she went about the down in a foul mood trying hard not to cry.

It was 5 and she was heading home screw everyone else Yume was exhausted she had given up hours ago trying to talk to Kei not that she could even find him now and quietly slipped out of the Kazakage's buildig leaping onto a building she quickly and efficiently made her way home only to stare in disbelief at the note on her door.

-To Yume-

_"I know your angry at me for avoiding you today I had to set up your surprise"_

-_Follow these directions_-

_1\. Go into your house and into your bedroom there will be another note._

_2\. Read the note and place this one in the bag._

After reading the short note and then the directions Yume feels excitement bubble up with in her 'He hadn't forgot after all' she very nearly squeals as she rushes to unlock her door dropping her back on the floor and flying down the hall to her bedroom where the next note was said to be.

Swinging open her bedroom door Yume stops her eyes scanning her room for the note and finding it sitting on her bed Akarui laying ontop of it along with a dress that she had, had her eye on for quite sometime and a bag that had her favorite design on it slipping of her clothes she puts the dress on before picking up the note.

-To Yume-

_"I know that you'd put on the dress first you are so predictable Yume but that's one of the many things that I love about you"_

-From Kei-

Reading the second note she looks further down and once again there are some directions

_3\. Head into your kitchen I have a special surprise waiting you there but your journey does not end there._

_4\. Place this note along with the first into the bag something good will happen if you collect them all._

Shaking her head Yume laughs her excitement building once more as she heads out of her room and into the kitchen her eyes widen because sitting there on the table is a bouquet of her favorite flowers Hibiscus flowers of all different colors and sizes and there on a small stand was the third note.

Snatching the note eagerly Yume allows eyes to read the content before blushing a deep red at the words 'Oh boy I'm not sure my heart is gonna be able to take this' she sighs softly in happiness unaware that Kei was watching her from the shadows glad that she was at least smiling now.

-To Yume-

_"You are like these hibiscus flowers you as colorful and your beauty is as eternal as these flowers may that always be true for us"_

-Much Love Kei-

More instructions lay underneath the note and Yume quickly reads them

_5\. Head out of your house and to the place we first met._

_6\. At this point it's a little silly to tell you to place the note in the bag so after this note will be the last reminder Yume._

Giggling at the cheekiness of Kei one of the things she absolutely adored about the man she quickly places the note inside the bag with the other three and placing some sandals on quickly exits her house and heading down the street in the waning sunlight straight for the area that she had met Kei in and there pinned to a tree was the fourth note.

Snagging it Yume sits down resting her feet for just a few minutes thinking over all that had happened that day and how upset she had been when Kei had kept disappearing on her but now she was filled with excitement at what Kei had planned for the both of them and with that she quickly reads the note.

-To the blue-red eyed beauty that is Yume-

_"This is where we first met I rammed into you I remember how shy you were and then you ran away from me I will never forget the moment we met it was like I was struck by lightning when I met your eyes"_

_7\. Go to the small pond we met by on the 2nd day._

With that only instruction the note was quickly placed in the bag and Yume stood on her feet and took off at a quicker pace to the place Kei had stood up for her the first time after those boys had started harassing her he had appeared and made them all leave and Yume was scared that he would call her a freak like the other boys.

Scanning the area there was a small box floating on the water and gathering chakra to her feet Yume walked across the water picking up the box and walking back to the land opening it she spots another note along with a Peony flower staring at the flower Yume thinks trying to remember what it stood for.

-Compassionate Yume-

_"This Peony reminds me of you on the 2nd day we met your bashful nature made me want to always protect you"_

_"Yume I will always protect you now and forever"_

-Forever your knight and shining Kei-

_8\. To the forest is your next destination where we met Akarui for the first time and he became your partner for life._

Tears spring to her eyes as she reads the note and Yume hastily wipes them away not wanting to cry just yet several different emotions were now swirling around with in her as she quickly puts the note in the bag and hurries off to the forest where that waterfall was and where she and Kei had first come across Akarui.

Jumping into the clearing the waterfall looked even more beautiful at this time of day and was resolved to bring Kei with her the next time on a night time outing thinking of fun it would be she looks around for the note and spies it exactly where they had first seen Akarui at and Yume giggles softly under her breath not wanting to disturb any animals rest.

Picking up the note she walks over to the waterfall and gazes up at it for a few minutes before feeling something other than a note turning it over she spots just the top of the flower and quickly flips it back over to read the note eager to find out what this one meant seeing as the last one was sweet.

-Your my only one Yume-

_"This carnation is like me I am always longing for you even now as I await for you to arrive at your final destination"_

-The Sappiest person on earth Kei-

_9\. Your kitchen is where I will be waiting for you._

_10\. Don't forget to bring along the notes._

The note was short but no less sweeter than the others and Yume jumps to her feet and practically tears out of the forest back to her house landing in front of her door Yume breathes heavily seeing the light on in her kitchen a delicious aroma was wafting through the open window.

Grasping the door she swings it open and runs down the hall to her kitchen spotting Kei she nearly jumps him but holds herself back upon seeing that he was still cooking and settles down sitting at the table to wait for him to finish up thinking of all the things she wanted to say to him.

Yume watches as he turns off the stove and takes of her apron with the silly design on it and walks over to a long bag and pulls out two items one of which he shoves in his pocket very quickly and the other is a rose before finally walking over to her determination clear in his green eyes.

"For you Yume a rose it means I love you in the language of flowers" Kei's voice fills the air for the first time since she had arrived and she gently takes the flower before handing over the bag full of notes but is confused when he hands it back to her "On the back of each note is something put them together in order and read what it says" he says casually.

Doing so she gently pulls out the notes and arranges them in order gasping aloud when the words on the back of each note are able to be read tearing her eyes away from the notes she looks to Kei who was now down on his knee and holding open a box that had a pink diamond ring in the center.

"Oh Kei, YES, Yes I'll marry you" Yume overjoyed squeals out quite loudly and throws herself at Kei tackling him to the ground peppering his face with kisses as he lays there chuckling softly at her reaction finally after a few minutes Yume allows Kei to slide the ring onto her finger and they both stand.

Swooping down Kei steals a kiss it was gentle and soft and Yume can't help but blush deeply at the passion in it but immediately closes her eyes as he presses harder tugging her down the hall and into her room where they cuddle on the bed for the rest of the night it was 5 minutes away from midnight when Kei leaned over Yume and kissed her eyelids gently.

"A kiss on the eye means I will always love you" he whispers softly in her ear before kissing on the lips once more time hearing the chime of a clock signaling midnight "Happy Valentines day Yume" he smiles before snuggling down and both falling asleep like that smiles on their lips happy now and forever.


End file.
